


Of Marriageable Age

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Windsorcon 2017 Drabbles [5]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Drabble, Dragonfire War, Gen, Matchmaking, Skalds, awkward maybe coming out, creative oral history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Why *isn't* the Askuo's most eligible barbarian bachelor married yet?





	Of Marriageable Age

**Author's Note:**

> For Nary's Diablotin game at Windsorcon 2017.

"Think of courting the Countess as…your duty, Ilargi." Thiren grinned, slinging an arm around her companion.

"Duty is important," he conceded, frowning thoughtfully.

"Right? You know, you would be just like Xabier the bold! He married the widow of a great chief to claim her lands for our people – after he'd slain her villainous husband in single combat of course. They had seventeen sons, one for each of the fingerling islets, did you know that?"

Ilargi still looked dubious. "Were they happy?"

"Happy?"

"Was Xabier happy married to a woman?"

Thiren pursed her lips and stepped back. "Oh dear…"


End file.
